Po imprezie
by nayakri
Summary: Naruto ma za sobą ciężką, pijaną noc. Przeczuwa, że poranek będzie ciężki. Nie był jednak gotów na telefoniczną konfrontację z mamą. Przekleństwa (tylko parę).


**Opowiadanko, a raczej taki sobie dialog powstał pod wpływem chwilowego natchnienia. Na początku chciałam dodawać opisy, ale uznałam, że końcowa informacja wystarczy. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. UWAGA: PRZEKLEŃSTWA**

-Haalllooo?

-Naruto! To ja...

-Mama...?

-No a kto? Słuchaj, mam dobre wieści! Twój ojciec dostał propozycję od takiego jednego gościa i...

-Łał... Pogratuluj mu... ode mnie...

-...Gdzie entuzjazm? Mówisz jak trup.

-Sory, mama, ale jadę na... mocnym kacu...

-KACU?!

-Ta... Urządziliśmy sobie imprezkę...

_-Ostrą imprezkę..._

-Co?

-A... Włączyłem głośnomówiący... nie mogę się podnieść, o słuchawce nie wspominając... Ale jeszcze nie zwymiotowałem! W przeciwieństwie do tych... debilów...

-_Ha ha._

-Kto to był?

-E... Zielonego pojęcia... nie mam... Czekaj, muszę zlokalizować cel...

-...

[...]

-A... Już wiem! To na 79,54 procent Uchiha Sasuke, ale na 20,46 może to być Nara Shikamaru, nie jestem pewien, twarz to dla mnie jakaś mozaika...

-Naruto, ile ty... Wy wypiliście?

-... Kiba! Ile my wypiliśmy?!

-_Co?_

-ILE WYPILIŚMY?!

_-Nie krzycz na mnie... Miej litość, cesarzu..._

_-Przymknij się, młotku..._

_-Chmury... widzę chmury!_

-...Domyślam się, że dużo. Naruto... A tak właściwie, co u ciebie robi Sasuke?

-Nie chciał zostawać sam w pustym domu. Czuł się taki samotny... Potrzebował towarzystwa...

-Słucham?!

-E... NIE TEGO TOWARZYSTWA! Tak mi się tylko powiedziało... przysięgam, kocur jest cały i zdrowy...

[śmiech w tle]

-Stul dziób, Kiba!

-Rozumiem... Chyba rozumiem. A Shikamaru? Miał mieć chyba lekcję pianina?

-On ma lekcje pianina?! Całe życie w kłamstwie...

-_Tylko 10 lat..._

_-Lekcje... pianina?_

-Naruto, powiedz mi, że jeszcze żyjesz. Nie bardzo chce nam się jechać przez 15 kilometrów, tylko po to, żeby cię ratować przed kacem.

-Ej, obrażasz mnie, mamo... Ja jestem... e... no dobra, leżę na podłodze, ale jeszcze żyję... I nie zwymiotowałem!

-_Jeszcze._

-Ej! Mam najmocniejszą głowę! Zrozum wreszcie, że jestem w tej jednej rzeczy od ciebie lepszy! Bez względu na to, czy jesteś Sasuke, czy Shikamaru!

-_Młotek._

-To Sasuke. Na 99,9 procent. Jeszcze mam wątpliwości...

-Ech... Czyli mam rozumieć, że kiedy wrócimy, cała wasza czwórka będzie zdolna do nie wymiotowania w losowych momentach?

-A kiedy wrócicie...?

-Dzisiaj. Wieczorem.

[...]

-A nie może być jutro? Pliska, mama, nie zabijaj mnie jeszcze...

-Moment... Gdzie wy zrobiliście tą imprezę? U kogo?

-...

-NARUTO! Oskubię cię żywcem! Och... Powiedz mi, że dom jeszcze stoi...

-Ściany są jeszcze na miejscu... Przynajmniej wczoraj jeszcze były...

-_Naruto zbił wam wazę..._

-Co?

-Sasuke przeprasza, że zbił wazę... Chyba tą chińską.

-_WCALE NIE! TO TY!_

-Widzisz? Jest zrozpaczony i bardzo przeprasza...

-Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto...

-No dobra! Przepraszam, to było niechcący... Chyba, bo nie pamiętam tego momentu... Ej, ludzie, na pewno to ja stłukłem wazę?

_-No raczej, młotku._

_-To tu była... jakaś waza?_

_-To były chmury..._

-Naruto, my nie mamy chińskiej wazy.

-...

_-Seeerio? To co ja zbiłem?_

-Kiba! Wiedziałem! Jeśli coś zbiliśmy, to był to Kiba!

-Zaraz ja coś stłukę!

-Mamo, spokojnie... nie denerwuj się... znowu pobijesz tatę... ... SASUKE! TY DEBILU! NIE NA KANAPĘ, DO CHOLERY!

-...

-Mamo, powiedz Itachiemu, że jego durny braciszek właśnie się zrzygał na kanapę.

-...

[TRZASK!]

-_Kurwa mać._

-Shika?

-Co tam się dzieje?

_-Shika! Ja chyba zamknąłem wczoraj drzwi do kibla... Tylko nie wiem, gdzie jest klucz..._

_-Kurwa._

-E... e... Wszystko pod kontrolą... mamo. Przysięgam.

-_Shika! Ty imbecylu, nie do zlewu, przecież Naruto..._

_-Za późno. Młotek się wkurwi._

-Naruto, powiedz, że się przesłyszałam.

-Też chciałbym. Pomodlimy się razem? Podobno wspólna modlitwa pomaga przezwyciężyć gniew. To może być bardzo dobra opcja w tej sytuacji...

-Kontrolujesz sytuację?! Kontrolujesz?!

-Ja... Mamuś...

-ŻADNE MAMUŚ! Ty...

-No proszę... To nie moja wina...

[TRZASK!]

-Co znowu?!

-Moja pięść i policzek Kiby.

-Co...?

-Prawie zwymiotował na mnie! To była obrona konieczna!

-...

-Mamo, proszę... Wróćcie jutro... Wszystko będzie git... i majonez... Serio... Ja... KURWA! NIE JESTEM KANAPĄ! ZŁAŹ ZE MNIE, UCHIHA! WON!

-...

-_Em... Proszę pani? Tu Inuzuka Kiba. Mamy tu kłopoty techniczne i obawiam się, że muszę się rozłączyć dla pani zdrowia... Do widzenia._

Gdy Kushina wyłączyła telefon, obiecała sobie, że jeśli następnym razem będzie chciała porozmawiać z synem, nie włączy głośnomówiącego. Ale tak bardzo chciała, żeby cała ich paczka wrzasnęła, że mają kontrakt... Taki wielki sukces. A teraz większość osób w pomieszczeniu śmiała się cicho. Itachi nawet płakał. A ona myślała, że to ich imprezki źle się kończą...

**Mam szczerą nadzieję, że was nie zanudziłam. Pozdrawiam.**


End file.
